


Reinforcement

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo is not showing Armitage the proper respect. Armitage must determine why, then resolve the issue. It turns out that the issue is their latest Resistance prisoner...





	Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fauxtalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxtalian/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/166765542378/kylux-80-ddddd). Check the end notes for content warnings beyond the tags.

Kylo had been unforgivably short with him after leaving the interrogation room. Obviously their little arrangement shouldn’t interfere with their missions for the First Order, but Kylo was to be cordial and professional when they were working together. He had not been. He’d virtually spat the information at Armitage, then rebuffed Armitage’s friendly remark about finding the droid with a dismissive  _I leave that to you_. Armitage had stood there, half-smile frozen on his face, as Kylo stormed away without looking back.

This could not stand.

Finding the droid was the priority, so Armitage went to the bridge first, barking out orders to recon the remains of Tuanul and any settlements nearby. Once he was confident his people had the mission well in hand, he made his way to Kylo’s quarters.

“What is the meaning of your behavior outside the interrogation room?” he snarled as soon as Kylo’s door slid open. “I’ll not have you treating me that way.”

Kylo was a mess. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were red and his lips trembled as he forced out, “Nothing.”

Armitage shoved him further back into his quarters and stepped in after him, letting the door slide shut. “What happened in there, with the pilot?” When Kylo said nothing, eyes cast toward his feet, Armitage grabbed his chin, hard. “Don’t keep things from me.”

“Nothing,” Kylo insisted, eyes flicking up to Armitage’s and then away again. “It’s just—I know him. From—from before.”

Oh, bloody hell.

“And he knows you, I suppose?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not having  _doubts_ , are you?” That would be all sorts of inconvenient, not to mention messy.

“No!” Kylo finally looked at him, rich brown eyes watery. “Supreme Leader is wise. Our cause is right. I. I just. Poe. Um. Dameron. He—”

_Ah_. Armitage leaned close. “Is he a former lover, Kylo?”

Kylo closed his eyes, looking miserable, and nodded.

“I see.” Armitage let go of Kylo’s chin and circled him slowly, folding his hands behind his back to hide their twitching.

This wouldn’t do at all.

Armitage had mostly composed himself by the time he returned to Kylo’s front. He reached up with both hands to cradle Kylo’s face, wiping away tears with his thumbs. “You left your helmet on, of course?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Armitage kissed Kylo briefly, firmly. “Your face is for my eyes only, and Leader Snoke’s. None other. Your beauty belongs to me.”

Kylo looked at him again, and he seemed stronger. More certain of himself. But it wasn’t enough.

“Come,” Armitage said. “Put your helmet back on. We shall pay Mr. Dameron another visit.”

~

The pilot made a pretty picture, covered in dried blood from the enhanced interrogation, slumped and broken from Kylo’s follow-up. Armitage had to smile. “You’re looking well,” he said.

Dameron had no rejoinder. Perhaps he was too undone to speak. His eyes glittered in the dark, flicking from Armitage to Kylo and back again. He was surely wondering what they were doing here, what use they had for him now that they had the information they wanted.

“I understand you are an acquaintance of Ben Solo’s,” Armitage said, and at that Dameron jolted a bit in his restraints. “That, in fact, you once had a claim to him.”

Dameron looked at Kylo, wary, but kept his mouth shut.

“You know, then,” Armitage said. “You know Organa’s shame, and the First Order’s pride. Not many do.”

Armitage stepped forward, tugged Dameron’s head up by the hair to get a better look at his injuries. “How did it feel to be tortured by him, hmm? To have someone you once trusted, someone you once…loved?” Armitage raised an eyebrow. “–do such a thing to you?”

Dameron was so weak he could barely scowl, but his eyes were sharp. Angry.

Armitage smiled. “It’s been  _years_ , Dameron. Are you still pining? Have you never found someone new?” His smile turned wicked. “Was the betrayal that terrible? Did he ruin you?”

Abruptly, Armitage let go of Dameron’s hair, and the pilot’s head dropped backward to rap soundly against the interrogation chair. Armitage turned his back—the man couldn’t do anything to him, and they both knew it—and stepped across the small room to where Kylo hovered near the door. “Ren,” he said, “take your helmet off.”

Kylo reached up automatically, faltered, then did as Armitage asked, hitting the releases and letting the mask slide down. He ducked his head and tugged off the helmet.

“Good,” Armitage said softly. “On your knees.” Kylo glanced at Dameron, and Armitage immediately slammed his fist across Kylo’s cheek in a vicious backhand. “ _Knees_ ,” he said. “Now.”

Kylo did not respond to the blow beyond turning his face back forward. He dropped to the floor, setting the helmet down at his side. Armitage slid a hand back through his hair, petting gently. “That’s better,” he said. “Keep your eyes on me.”

Turning his head toward Dameron, Armitage smiled again. “He’s mine now. He’s not yours anymore. Perhaps he never truly was.” Kylo nuzzled up against Armitage’s palm as if he were a loth-cat begging for attention. “He needs someone to take care of him, you see,” Armitage said, massaging Kylo’s scalp with his fingers. “He’s quite well behaved when his needs are met.”

Dameron had not moved, but then it was still unclear whether he actually could. Armitage wondered what he was feeling, wondered if Kylo knew. His hand stilled in Kylo’s hair. “Kylo,” he crooned, the rare use of his chosen first name making Kylo gaze up at him in surprised happiness, “show Dameron that you belong to me.”

Kylo looked uncertain for a moment, and then his eyes dropped to the obvious bulge in Armitage’s jodhpurs. He licked his lips and reached up to open them.

Kylo’s mouth was so, so sweet, hot and wet and masterful. As his tongue explored Armitage’s slit and slid down to probe beneath the head, Armitage sighed with pleasure. “He’s so  _good_ at this, Dameron. So good, and all mine.” Seizing Kylo suddenly by the ears, Armitage thrust himself down Kylo’s throat. “Of course,” he panted, fucking Kylo’s face once, twice, three times, “I did have to teach him a few things.”

Armitage drew back out of Kylo’s mouth and let him gasp for air. “Such a good boy,” he said. “So good for me.” He smacked his spit-slick cock against Kylo’s cheek and jaw, then forced it back between Kylo’s lips. Kylo let out a hungry whine and began to suck, and Armitage groaned and wound his fingers into Kylo’s hair.

In the interrogation chair, Dameron finally made a noise. It sounded like a choked-off whimper, and it was just as good as Armitage had hoped it would be.

Armitage took his time with Kylo’s mouth, truly indulging in it. Whenever he was in danger of coming he stilled, tugged Kylo back by the hair, and gripped the base of his cock to force the feeling down. He let Kylo pleasure him and then took his own pleasure, over and over and over again. It all blurred together until he had no idea how long they’d been going, no idea how long Dameron had been watching his former lover suck off someone else.

Finally, when Kylo’s tongue seemed slower, sloppier—evidence that his jaw was nearing its limit—Armitage grabbed Kylo’s ears again and fucked into his throat, again and again until his balls were tight enough to explode and his ears were ringing and his vision was blurring—and then he jerked back out of Kylo’s mouth and came hard all over his face.

As Armitage recovered, swaying a bit on his feet and sighing in contentment, Kylo remained dutifully on his knees. Armitage tucked his softening cock away and straightened his jodhpurs until he was satisfied they were regulation, then gazed down at Kylo fondly. “Good,” he said. “Helmet.” And without hesitation Kylo retrieved his helmet from the floor and put it back on, right over his come-streaked face. “ _Very_ good, Kylo,” Armitage said, and he could almost feel Kylo preening.

Armitage tugged at the front of Kylo’s cowl, urging him to his feet. Kylo rose readily and allowed Armitage to guide him over to Dameron.

There were tears in Dameron’s eyes, and Armitage couldn’t help but laugh. “If only you’d known how to take care of him,” he teased, “you might not have lost him?” Armitage turned to Kylo, pulling him forward by the cowl, and kissed his mask where his mouth would be. “You never had him,” Armitage murmured against the cool metal, slanting his eyes back toward Dameron. “Never. All that time, he was waiting for me.”

Leaning back a bit, Armitage appraised Kylo. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Whole,” Kylo said, his voice steady and sure and dark through the modulator.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You,” Kylo said. “I belong to you, General Armitage Hux.”

Armitage glanced at Dameron. “I’m glad we had this little talk.” He turned away. “Come along, Ren.”

Armitage swept out of the interrogation room. Kylo strode powerfully and purposefully at his flank, the way he was born to.

Behind them, barely audible but intensely gratifying, Dameron let out a shuddery sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: What Hux is doing here could be interpreted as non-con. He is emotionally manipulating Kylo into "needing" his abuse. Kylo is conditioned not to see it that way, and believes Hux's treatment of him is helping him. Hux strikes Kylo in this fic, but that is the only described violence.


End file.
